mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaptor
Jokes |dislikes= Nixels Potholes"Pothole" |quote= "Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! Will this help?"|Color = Gold}} Zaptor is an Electroids Mixel. He is voiced by Doug Erholtz. Description Zaptor is the super-charged adrenaline junkie of the Electroids. He is capable of releasing massive blasts of energy and blinding light. Background Cookironi Zaptor is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one. After he zapped Vulk, he saw the Cragsters max. He ran away from the max who was pushed Teslo and Volectro to create the Electroids max. The max fight over the other maxes. They demax and a dizzy Zorch sat on the last cookironi. Then they see a nixel with another box of cookironis a chase after it. Electrorock Zaptor is seen with the other Electroids holding Krader captive. Later, he participates in a dance contest against the Cragsters. Pothole Zaptor and Vulk tell jokes to each other, until they find a pothole. An irritated Zaptor rants about potholes and how dangerous they are, so he and Vulk decide to get rid of the pothole... and taking the city with it. Changing a Lightbulb Zaptor and his Electroid siblings have to find something to fix a lightbulb. His only hamlogna sandwich quote was said in this episode. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness Zaptor loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, of course. He loved them so much he pulled a lever to speed things up. Tentro and Lunk couldn't keep up, so they mixed to fix things. Then, there was a pile of hamlogna sandwiches. Zaptor wanted to eat them all, but Jawg got there first. Elevator Zaptor is another attendant to Balk's birthday party. Mixed Up Relationships Other Electroids Zaptor is friends with the other electroids. In the episode Cookironi, he was running from the Cragster Max, but Teslo and Volectro helped save him with an Electroid Cubit. Infernites He is best friends with Vulk. He also seems to be friends with Flain as they had a picnic together with Lunk and Chomly in Mixed Up. It is unknown what he thinks of Zorch. Cragsters Neutral so far. Frosticons He appears to be friends with Lunk as them two, along with Flain and Chomly had a picnic in Mixed Up. He is neutral with Flurr and Slumbo. Fang Gang He appears to be friends with Chomly as them two, Lunk and Flain had a picnic together in Mixed Up. The rest is neutral. Flexers Neutral so far. Set Information Zaptor was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41507 and contains 61 pieces. Trivia *His name is a combination on the words "zap" and "raptor". *He likes to tell many jokes. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. *Like Vulk, Zorch, Shuff, Slumbo, Scorpi, Hoogi and Magnifo, he has an overbite. *His favourite food is Hamlogna Sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *He, Krader and Shuff only have four murp Mixels. *He can mix with Vulk, Seismo and Kraw. *Potholes irritate him, and he hates to harm the environment. *He's counted as one of the cutest Mixels. * He gets shocked when crying. Gallery Set Zaptor 2.jpg Zaptor.jpg Zaptor Bag.jpg 304px-Zaptorprelim.jpg|Zaptor's beta set Artwork Teslo Vulk Mix.jpg Pothole.jpg All Mixels Cookironi.jpg Electron Dance Party.png|Electrock Dance Party! Zaptor Bio.jpg|On mobile website Will this help.jpg|Hey! I found a hamlogna sandwich! When Will We Ever Need to Know That.jpg ElectroidClass.jpg UhHamlogna.jpg|Sandwiches? Happy Zappy.jpg Slow Fast.jpg HAMLOGNA.jpg|Hamlogna sandwich! Hamlogna....png|Hamlogna... COOKIRONI.jpg Cookironi_Mixels_Tout_wCN_199x132.png Ouch ixels.jpg Buddies.jpg We fixed it!.jpg Zaptor land.jpg Mixels wiki nice image.jpg Image3.jpg Zaptor Shock.png|Zaptor while he is shocked. Zaptor Evil.png ZaptorCute.png dat zaptor tho.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Vulktor.jpg|With Vulk Zapmo.jpg|With Seismo Holy shit.png|With Kraw Murps Murp 2.png|With Shuff LEGO Mixes FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Flain ZaptorZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Krader SeismoZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Seismo TesloZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ZaptorVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps VulkZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ShuffZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Shuff Sources and References Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Cute Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Overbite